halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
Notice: commander Tony, if you come back to edit this page leave the bungie day picture notice on and the links alone unless you wish to update the halo 3 page, the MJOLNIR page, the CQB, SPI, EVa and armor premutation page ;] Ajax 013 10th of july, 18:47 GMT :Looks just like CQB. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 18:33, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ODST armor is it just me, or does this look like the ODST's combat armor?SpecOps ODST 21:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I think this is just the Close Quarter Combat Armor, it looks exactly the same if you download the quicktime CQB picture and rotate it to the side. Get a higher score in the Metagame? Alright, in the acheivments for the meta-game, it specifies getting over 15,000 points for each. However, I have gotten over 50,000 for some of the levels and it specifically states a score of over 50,000 in the summary of the acheivement. May it be that you have to get a score of over 50,000 for each meta-game to get the recon armor, as it is rumored that the meta-game has something to do with the acheivement? For example, here is what one of my summaries says; Ranger Earned over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the sixth mission. The other, I guess you could say normals ones are Guerilla Earned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the first mission. The thing is, you can still get the Ranger acheivement by getting over 15000, and thats what it specifies if you haven't gotten the acheivement. Really, there has to be a reason why it specifies if you've gotten over 50,000 points. Obviously CQB You know why? Because this is off of the June 2007 Gamepro magazine. It shows a red MJOLNIR armor, a blue MJOLNIR coming at the red one with an energy sword, the EVA armor to the side of the blue MJOLNIR, and barely visible right behind the blue MJOLNIR is this picture (obviously of the CQB). If you don't believe me, get the June issue of Gamepro and look right behind the blue Spartan, it looks like he's been put right on top of this armor. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:35, 12 July 2007 (UTC) It's not "obviously" anything. I just pulled up both the wallpaper and the Quicktime C.Q.B., and there are some definite differences. When I first saw the wallpaper, I shrugged off this unknown armour as C.Q.B. too, until I looked closer when this article was made. Now, in comparison: the visors are different. The unknown appears to be a simple thin oval shape, unlike the "T" of the C.Q.B. It is possible that there's a shading issue, but it looks to me as if the unknown armour features a black outline around the visor, creating its own "T" shape. Also, the red on the helmet in the view given is in a zig-zag pattern not found on the C.Q.B. armour. C.Q.B. features no such markings. In addition, the helmets are shaped differently. The unknown armour helmet extends over the visor much like the original MJOLNIR helmet; the C.Q.B. helmet does not. Finally, in the wallpaper, the C.Q.B. has a definitely visible raised portion. The helmet of the unknown armour, on the other hand, appears entirely flush. --Ghost 16:54, 12 July 2007 (UTC) blind fools New rule: look at the picture and i mean LOOK before you comment about it. I couldn't of but it better myself ghost, thank you. in response to the ODST comment, the ODST helmet is simply a marine helemt with a large, wide blue visor attached. Now does that look like a marine helmet with a large blue visor? Does it? I'll give you some time to ponder that >.> Forgive me for being snitty but this seems to be a general thing that is happening all over halopedia atm. People posting things about images without looking at it or researching it. As a result we have a hash of poorly made articles based purely on what the picture is similar to it when it should be about the difference. Ajax 013 July the 12th similarity heh..i know this is unrelated but...i just can't help thinking of a power ranger when i see that pic :P [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) There is ''not'' going to be a Power Rangers armor in Halo 3! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 12 July 2007 (UTC) LMFO thanks alot Phil.e. i wanna be pink ranger :p!-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'''MCPO Spartan]] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 06:33, 25 July 2007 (UTC) This video confirms it. http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/14276 71.189.22.224 19:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Name? In this thread: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=183639&page=14, someone compares the armor seen in the Gamevideos link above to ODST armor. Stinkles (Frankie) responds "Ding Ding!" So, what should this be called for now? I think we need to move this to "ODST" Mjolnir Armor or something like that. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 21:22, 27 August 2007 (UTC) maybe... hey maybe this armor is a mix of them all? It looks like a CQB helmet, SPI chest, and some other shoulder plates in the second photo. This is my opinion that somone just took a snapshot of their spartan who is armed with a mix of armors. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 12:37, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :It isn't. Frankie's referred to it as "ODST" armor. ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 11:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) we'll all find out what it is on sept 25. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 20:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC) closer look Maybe its sniper armor. the visor looks like it made for concentrated eyesight. yushaw 00:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) WOW If that helmet doesnt look sexy, I dont know what does! Kap2310 19:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC) CQB is WAY sexier. =p Blue Ninja 16:17, 8 September 2007 (UTC) That's because it is based on Chuck Norris (the chin vents are the beard)and CQB is far from sexySargeLIVES 03:50, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Cobra? I think the this permutation is called "Cobra". I know this isn't a very good source, but here it is: http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/stuntmutt.html?type=main&image=686 It's on HBO so it could be reliable. I think someone should probably double-check if this really is only available to Bungie employees. It's not cited, nor is it mentioned in the article if this has been announced anywhere.[[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'1stSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 18:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie.net i remember on one of the bungie podcasts they said they wanted to have some special stuff just for people with bungie.net profiles, maybe you have to have a bungie.net profile and beatong all of the metagame things No, I've done that. 71.189.22.224 03:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Lukems quotes I just added some quotes from luke smith on the bungie.net forum about this armor, the only problem is that I don't know how to add citations. If someone who knows how wants to, here are the links: 1st quote:http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=13289977&postRepeater1-p=211#13513082 2nd quote:http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=13289977&postRepeater1-p=212#13513133 JesseZinVT 03:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) What about the anti-aircraft gun on The Storm? We can't fire that gun...is there a trigger to it? --Atlas503 06:37, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :my thoughts is that it has something to either do with a grav hammer or energy sword, or the level halo, mainly because you have no choice in activating halo and its all done thru cut scene, just a thought... Ancientanubis 07:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe you have to beat the 7th level of Halo 3 on each difficulty....by 7:07 P.M., with exactly 7 skulls turned on...and you have to be wearing 7 layers of clothing? ok, that last part was for poops and giggles, but I'm serious about everything before that. Or, maybe we just aren't meant to get the armor. Kap2310 19:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) well it said alot about triggers, and not be able to use them, maybe it has something to do with beating the game with nothing but melee and not fireing a single shot, but that sounds nearly impossible, maybe in multiplayer? :doubtful and close to impossible, i still think it has something to do with either the 'activation of halo' or somethin with when you fight guilty spark or somethin... idk, Ancientanubis 06:10, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Firstly, thanks you to whoever continues to clear the speculation material off the article. It's nice to keep facts on there and right now, no facts support that this armor is not in some way available to players. Doesn't mean that it is reasonable to find or can be found without outside influence, but theres certainly nothing to support that yet. Next off, I wanted to point out Luke Smith's Service Record. My immediate belief was it involved the marines doing something while you drove them around. ATV came to mind, as did the human version of the banshee. I tried having them get the killshot on a Scarab with a rocket launcher, which did not work. I noticed you cannot give marines a spartan laser either... that is until I looked at Lukes service record. He clearly has an ODST on his ATV firing a spartan laser (you will need to zoom in on the picture to see that it is not another player on the back of his ATV). He's also got a bunch of screenshots of a specific ODST trooper with unique colored arm bands. I was unable to find that particular color, but I did find one that would in fact take my laser on the level The Covenant. I had him kill some ghosts as well as two banshee's that were in the air. No luck yet, but keep an open mind. That's a trigger that the player cannot pull. Or it could just be viral and a Bungie employee needs to kill you. Who knows. This article is very helpful in keeping up to date though, when it's cleaned up with just the facts. :) Draxis 20:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) How many different culored ODST armbands are there? I've only seen the white and red. Kap2310 15:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) B.net's recon hunt there is, apparently, an official thread in B.net that has over 400 pages and over 10,000 posts. happy hunting. --Charles II 01:30, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :um, no offense, but why would anyone want to look through 400 pages of speculation?Ancientanubis 02:00, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::No reason. just thought i'd mention it in case someone saw something interesting. and it's over 500 pages now, by the way. --Charles II 03:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::well i got so bored i started flippin thru the last 10 pages or so and so far all it is is gibberish, i mean, keyholes in marines heads, going to edges of games, thats not gonna be the key, its foolish:P.... Ancientanubis 04:53, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Keep Dreaming, guys... It has been confirmed that this armor is only available to Bungie employees. READ (near bottom): Commence crying I know I will. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company 23:37, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I think its complete crap, i mean they already got themselves flaming heads isnt that enough thay have to have the coolest looking armour permutaionts too Only the helmet is for Bungie only. The rest is for us to somehow find...curse you Bungie and your armor-hiding ways! Kap2310 15:31, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Controversy? Really? Come on, guys... It's hardly a controversy in the fact that Bungie made something for themselves and showed it off with some pictures. A "controversy" would be if they explicitly said that you could unlock it in the game but then you couldn't. This stupid "controversy" section looks like some bitter fan's rant about how he can't have it. I'm removing that section because it's unnecessary and whiny. JesseZinVT 16:48, 25 October 2007 (UTC) That doesnt chage the fact that there IS a controversy whiny as it may be. People are pissed at bungie (lukems in particular)for giving out load of false leads. "Just because they dont understand 'page based timing' and 'dedication' etc. etc." the whinings like that are a controversy and should be marked as such.SargeLIVES 04:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Unlockable? When has it been confirmed to be unlockable? Wheres the link that says its confirmed?JanSpartan117 BLAM! 21:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) It was never confirmed to be unlockable. The only people who receive it do so by getting it as a gift or reward from Bungie for doing anything that may please them. --Unknown v2 00:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) This Spartan life has recon When I was watching the Legendery edtion of TSL I saw Dan O' Conduit having recon shouders Please provide a link when making such statements. --Unknown v2 00:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) List of players with recon I was wondering if we should try to make a list of all users who have recon armour.this is one link to a user with recon: http://http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=4152040. It will be interesting to find out who has got recon and been good to the community. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12901 In this weekly update it names 4 players i believe who got recon armour. if you don't want to shift through all the text this page tells them. another user with recon Hello? Read the picture description of the Bungie armor! http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Bungie_armor_select.jpg It it says "go for and represent" therefore, it helps distinguish Bungie employee's in combat on Halo 3. Which also means, less chance of people talking smack to them online. The helmet just about says, I'm from Bungie and have this helmet because I physically worked for it. Think about that while you complain about wanting the helmet... RadicalEdward2 03:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC)